Blaine Tells Kurt
by Let'sBuildABridgeToNarnia
Summary: Basically Blaine tells Kurt who his father is. It's short but amusing hope you read and enjoy.


**So I had this bouncing around in my mind for a while and I really like the whole Glee/Avengers thing especially Blaine being Tony's son so here's the time Blaine told Kurt, sort of accidentally. This probably sucks but i'm proud of it sorta so yeah hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't get why you have to see your dad this weekend, I thought we had plans to go out to see that new movie you want to see so badly, _Hot Bodies_, or whatever, which sounds like a porno by the way," Kurt said as he sipped his coffee across from Blaine.

"It's _Warm Bodies, _Kurt, and I told you, I haven't seen him in like three months and he's finally got some free time to spend with me," Blaine said chuckling at Kurt's frustration.

"I just don't understand why you want to spend time with a man who wants you to hide who you are and tried to make you straight," Kurt, sighed glaring at Blaine.

"He wasn't trying to make me straight, he was trying to bond and explain things to me. It took me a while to realize that he actually wasn't trying to turn me straight."

"Randomly building a car together after you just so happened to come out isn't trying to make you straight?"

"It wasn't random, my dad likes to build cars, you've built a car with your dad before, why is it so strange that I built one with mine?" At this point Blaine was getting tired of trying to avoid out right lying to Kurt.

"My dad owns a garage, I grew up around cars and as much as I hate being around said cars I know everything about them," Kurt told him mater-of-factly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I like cars, and I know how to build them as well because of my dad teaching me since I was old enough to hold a wrench."

"How come you never told me that? Dad would have loved to have you around the garage and help out, and I would have loved to watch you working on those cars," Kurt told him with a smirk. A blush crept up Blaine's neck at the thought of Kurt watching him as he worked on the cars in Burt's shop.

"I haven't told you because I didn't feel like it was important…"

"Blaine of course it's important, it's something you enjoy to do it matters," Kurt stretched a hand across the table to hold Blaine's but not before glancing around to make sure no one would bother them for it, "Now what did your dad want to explain to you as you built the car that was not making you straight."

"He was just trying to tell me to keep a low profile," Blaine was getting nervous he didn't wan to lie to Kurt anymore about his father, but he also had to consult with Tony before he told Kurt anything.

"By telling you to not be gay?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No, he doesn't care about me being gay, he was clear about that, he wants me as a person to just not be in any sort of spotlight."

"How is that a good thing?" Kurt said incredulously.

Blaine sighed he hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, "Okay, I can't do this anymore, just give me a second," Blaine took out his cell phone and shot a quick text to his dad, 'I'm telling Kurt, I can't keep lying.' Blaine looked up at Kurt who was thoroughly confused.

"My dad wants me to keep a low profile because if any one were to find out I was his son I would be in big trouble and he would be put in a compromising position," Blaine was looking nervously at Kurt, although he hadn't said anything yet he was nervous about how Kurt would react.

"Who is your dad, Blaine?" Kurt said cautiously.

Blaine looked around the Lima Bean, leaned in close, and muttered, "My dad's sorta kinda Tony Stark."

Kurt's face practically cracked in half he was laughing so hard, "You're kidding me, right? There's no way you're dad is Iron Man."

Blaine's phone buzzed again he picked it up and saw the text from his dad, Kurt was still laughing at him, 'It's cool he's clean, tell me how it goes.' Blaine smiled a little; of course his dad ran a background check on Kurt.

Blaine pulled up a picture of him and Tony the last time they were together. When Kurt finally stopped laughing Blaine looked at him and asked, "Are you done?"

Kurt let out one last chuckle and nodded. Blaine just slid his phone across the table and when Kurt noticed who was in the picture his face paled. "Oh. My. God."

"I wasn't lying," Blaine, said quietly, "He doesn't want me to attract too much attention because if I do people will start making connections, and no one wants that…"

"Oh my God, I want to meet him. Please."

Blaine smiled, he was glad that his boyfriend was eager to meet his father, but he was also pretty sure that when the two met they would actually try to kill each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it comment if you want.**


End file.
